


The First Interview

by Ivy_Sylph



Series: The OTP Show [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M, Original Chatacter, Pretty much Madara and Tobirama being interviewed, Senju Hashirama - Mention, This maybe weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Sylph/pseuds/Ivy_Sylph
Summary: Have you ever wonder what will happen if Madara and Tobirama are invited to a show as their special guest? And it isn't just some normal show but the OTP Show, where Madara and Tobirama have to answer all those strange questions, questions from their fangirls and fanboys, about their relationship xD Don't you think it will be fun to watch their reactions?Warning: No Beta, English is not my First Language.





	1. First Eleven Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I accept questions so if you have a question for MadaTobi, comment. If it is fun enough and can put those two in such embarrassing situation, I will accept and write their reactions *Grins*  
> Also, this is kind of a series, with each fanfic a different couple, but I only write it if it relate to Tobirama (because I love the guy so much xD)  
> Again, English isn't my first language. So if anyone willing to be my beta, it will be very wonderful.  
> Enjoy yourself, everyone ~

 

[Have you heard of it?]

[Of what?]

[The newest show! Where have you been, living under a damn rock?]

[What? Of course not! What is it about then?]

[Well... Let me tell you then...]

.

.

.

To be honest, no one knew how and when did it all begin, but by the time they started to notice, the show already a hit. After all, human tends to be curious, not just about this world, about nature, but also about people around them, especially the famous one. Still, in such world like this, where ninja existed and can kill people in just a second, most of those famous people tend to be the dangerous one, so it wasn’t like they could have any information about them, and honestly, it only made them even more curious. Thus, when such kind of show sudden appeared – one that can answer some of their curiosity, even if it only related to those famous ninja’s love life, like hell they are going to let the chance passed. Perhaps this show won’t tell them how strong their idols are, won’t tell them about their skill, because it focuses mostly on their love life, but it was already enough to satisfy their gossip side.

 

But really, despite being such popular show, some people still couldn’t understand how and why this show could exist, as well as how others seem to enjoy it so much. Sure those questions aren’t that bad as it wasn’t too privacy, but still, it is rather... weird? Like, how could you just asked someone if they into things like BDSM and if they wanted to try it on their partner? Indeed, it is strange, and Tobirama has never thought he will join such show one day, but then again, it wasn’t like he wanted it. The owner of the show had somehow convinced Hashirama to allow her to hire both Madara and Tobirama as the newest guests, because this show mostly invited couple, and they just happened to be one. Although this is considered as an A-rank mission, Tobirama was still rather uncomfortable. He knew he has Madara with him, but honestly, the male hated being surrounded by too many people without a good reason, for example, he could handle it just fine if he is on battle field, or in front of his comrades, but in front of strangers like this, it just made he feels so uncomfortable. Sighed, the white-hair male could only accepted his fate and wished it to be over soon. Since it is a mission, he will just try to accomplish it, fortunately, the fact it may give Konoha some benefit did make Tobirama feels a little better. On another hand, he really couldn’t understand why Madara seem pleased when the man was asked to take this mission together with him... But then again, although Madara is his love, Tobirama sometimes still think that the Uchiha is quite mad in the head, better to ignore his reason then, Tobirama is too tired to care.

 

“One two three, testing testing”

His thought was soon cut off, and as he turned his attention to the owner of said voice, he realized just who she is. The girl – who had introduced herself as Katsuya before, and also their interviewer - spoke through some kind of device that allowed her voice to become louder, enough for the whole stadium to hear her, but she didn’t even use her charka to do so. How interest! Perhaps he will find a chance to study her device later, but for now, he will focus on his mission. Beside Tobirama, Madara also found it interested, but, he didn’t like how Tobirama may takes notice at the girl due to this and sent Katsuya a glare. What? He is possessively! That’s why he would accept such mission. One would ask why, but then, how could he not? Finally, he has the chance make sure that every damn person know Tobirama belonged to him and him alone! Although their relationship isn’t a secret, but it definitely isn’t well-known enough. And damn, it annoyed him! He wanted to keep Tobirama to himself, to hide him away from the rest of the world, because Tobirama is his! And the Uchiha planned to make it wide-known thanks to this damn show.

At this moment, they are siting right next to each other, with Madara’s arm around Tobirama’s hips, as if warning people that the younger male is his, so don’t even dare to think about that. But honestly, even if Madara didn’t do that, whoever watch this show will still understand that. Because, really, this show is for couple, so of course they know Madara and Tobirama are taken. Sometimes, even the smartest person can be so stupid when it comes to love. But, lets but it aside, should be? Because, finally, after many minutes to re-check everything, the young girl in front of them finally turn to them and begin the show.

 

“ Welcome to OTP Show, everyone! I know you guys are all impatient by now, so let's cut the chit chat and let our game begin.”

The woman grinned cheerfully, while the audiences screamed out in excited as they couldn’t hold themselves anymore. Fangirls and fanboys, they are all here today because of their idols, Madara and Tobirama, who also their OTP.

“Today.... Our special guests are the famous Uchiha Madara and the gorgeous Senju Tobirama! But I know you guys already aware of this, right?”

At this, the people became even louder, thus, Tobirama frowned and sent a death glare at Katsuya. Despite this woman have been acting rather nice around them, but her action just now made Tobirama slightly uncomfortable. He didn’t like the noise much, prefer to be somewhere more quiter and calm, but the Senju knew that won’t happen until they finish this mission. Even when facing Tobirama’s glare, the woman didn’t act like she cares, she only looked at him with such innocence face, and he really regrets coming to this show now, damn you, Hashirama! Somewhere in Hokage, said man sneezed and wondered if he caught a cold.

 

“First question, what do you think of your partner’s personality?”

“Stubborn but perfect” Madara answered right away, and yes, in his view, Tobirama is perfect. Sure the Senju is stubborn, doesn’t know how to express his feeling, works too much, too hard, but, he is perfect in his own way, because Tobirama is the missing piece that Madara has been looking for. And as they fit together perfectly _ **(even if they argue a lot)**_ , to him, Tobirama still the most amazing person ever.

“Arrogant bastard” Tobirama looked pointly at Madara, then continues his speech “But I suppose he isn’t so bad” The Uchiha is arrogant and crazy, but Tobirama knows how hard Madara tries just for his sake, so yes, Madara is more than enough, but the younger male never one to show his feeling honestly, so the Uchiha is stuck with that. Still, being a couple for that long, it wasn’t that hard to understand the hidden words, so Madara grinned and pulled him closer, kissed Tobirama on his cheek and ignored the embarrassed-glare from his lover. “Love you too, Tobirama”

 

“When and where did you two first meets?” Katsuya asked the second question, enjoyed herself so far. Who wouldn’t when their idols are right in front of them? Especial when those two start acting lovely dovely as well. Ah... This is heaven!

“At the River”

Both of them reply at the same time, just as their own memories flash back to life. Madara remind himself about the small and young Senju, who was so fucking adorable at that time, with that damn smirk and beautiful red eyes, which make he wanted to kidnap him so badly, but of course, Madara wasn’t going to tell Tobirama that, maybe, he will try to keep it as a secret as long as possible. As for Tobirama, even if the boy was quite mature and knew about fighting, he was still naive and young when it comes to emotions at that time, unaware of his own feeling. He only remembered how Madara’s charka felt at that time, so wild, so powerful, so full of potential, and Tobirama wondered if it is possible to be addicted to someone’s charka... Ah, perhaps he did, but then, it didn’t matter anymore, after all, the male have Madara right by his side now.

 

“First impression?”

“Kind of want to kidnap him” Madara certainly didn’t plan to see that, but he kinda lost in the memory and when Katsuya shot the next question, it just came out...

“You...” Tobirama quickly turned to look at Madara, ears became slightly red. He knew the damn Uchiha too well that he understand the reason Madara would want to kidnap him. “I haven’t hit my puberty at that time!”

“So? It was love at first sight”

“Hmp!” Tobirama crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, ignore that small happiness inside him.

“Excuse me, Tobirama-san. You haven’t answer your question” Katsuya spoke up, ignored the scowled from Tobirama as she already used to it by now.

“Fine... I was amazed by his charka, alright?” He said quickly, couldn’t admit that he actually somewhat high due to how Madara’s charka feel like that time... What? He still unable to control his sensor ability at that time, and it just felt so good.

“Oh?” The Uchiha lifted his eyebrow in amusement and looked at Tobirama, observed him carefully. “You love it?” He asked, already had some kind of plan in his mind now. Perhaps he should have tried those ideas much more early, but then, he just kind of forget about it. Oh well, he could always do it now, so no need to feel sad about it.

“Shut up!” The Senju looked away, tried to hide his embarrassed behind the angry face. But it wasn’t like he could hide it from Madara, the man knew him even better than he knew himself.

 

“What do you like about your partner?”

“Everything” – The couple said and Katsuya could only sweat dropped at them, really now...? Still, she fake a cough and pulled out the next question, decided to move on.

 

“Well... What do you hate about your partner them?”

“... I suppose I hate the fact he works too much and won’t take care of him self probably”

“I can take care of myself just fine! And it isn’t my fault when I have too many things to do”

“Then who lock himself in the lab for two straight day without sleeping? If it wasn’t for me, I doubt you would even eat or rest”

Madara narrowed his eyes at him, he still remembered that time, when he had to leave the village for a mission and imagine his surprise when he returned after two days, learnt that his lover had locked himself in the lab for two days without eating or sleeping? He was pissed and actually storm in to drag the Senju out. Honestly, he understands Tobirama’s reasons, but even so, he didn’t want to see the man get sick... He loved him too much, alright?

At this, Tobirama could only accepted his defeat and looked away as he knew Madara was right. The white-hair male knew how Madara cares for him, and he knew he shouldn’t make his lover as well as his brother worry about him, so yes, he acknowledges of his mistake. The audiences awed at how cute they acted together like that, some already wrote down to their note to write a small story about this accident later. The power of fangirls and fanboys...

 

“Do you think you two work well together?”

“Of course we do, what kind of question is that?”

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes in dangerous while the Senju just looked pointly at Kat. Really now, if they didn’t think they work well together, they wouldn’t date that long. They have been dating for 4 years for god sake, and the only reason they haven’t married is because Tobirama thinks it is too troublesome... Then, to make his point, Madara held Tobirama’s hands, allowed their fingers to link together and everyone almost scream against at that. God blessed their souls!

 

“If your partner is an animal, which will he be?”

“A snow Leopard”

“A hawk, but a cat work too”

It was such an easy question, so Kat decided to move onto the next one, wonder when will they reach the-much-more-interest questions.

 

“What kind of gift will you give your partners?”

“Scrolls and Books, lots of it” It wasn’t that hard, everyone knew just how much the white-male hair loved reading and learning. Though, if he could, he would rather give Tobirama himself as the present, but of course, the Senju will probably kill him for that.

“.... Myself” It was barely a whisper, but damn it, Tobirama knew Madara loves him the most. Well, he could cook a meal for him. But then, seeing they live together and that usually what happen, Tobirama just couldn’t consider it as a present for the man. Of course, he could give him some other things, for example, gloves to wear when the man training his hawk, still, Tobirama knew Madara would love to have him as a present more.

And with that, Madara looked at Tobirama with such gleeful eyes, like he wanted to strip the man and enjoy his present right away. Who wouldn’t when their love said something like that? The glare from the younger male only make everything worst, but the Uchiha takes deep breathe and calm himself right away, as he knew it isn’t time for that. Just by looking at Madara’s reaction, even without words, the white-hair male already knew what is waiting for him once they reached home after this interview, and as he thinks about it, Tobirama decided it wasn’t like he's afraid of what may happen. Honestly, Tobirama enjoy making love with Madara and learn more about this with his lover. The Uchiha just knew exactly how to make Tobirama feels so good that he would saw white, so why would he pass the chance? With that, the younger male stopped glaring, instead, he squeezed Madara’s hand and leaned in closer, whispered something next to his ear.

“Aren’t you going to unwrap your present now?”

Well fuck. Madara started to hate this interview now, but he could only endure it and glared at Katsuya, hoped the woman would make it quick.

“Continues”

 

“How close are you two?”

“Very close, you may not know, but we are going to marry next month” Tobirama was the one who answer this time, lazily leaned against his partner, but he actually just wanted to tease Madara with how close they are. Hm, his punishment for agreeing with Hashirama! Though, it is truth, they have been dating for four years now, and even if Tobirama said it is troublesome, the Senju has agreed to married Madara after seeing just how stubborn the Uchiha is.

“Oh? Congrats then!” Katsuya quickly said, still, she was quite jealous, why all the handsome and good man are gay? But then, she really happy for them and hoped they can be together forever and ever.

“Can you go on now” Madara impatiently said while his fingers started to rub against Tobirama’s palm, just to tease the man as pay back.

 

“Alright alright...” The woman rolled her eyes and continued the next question “Where do you usually hang out during date?”

That certainly is a hard question, because Madara and Tobirama don’t often go on date. They lived together and they always meet at the Hokage Tower. Well, sometimes, when they left the village for mission and finished it before the deadline, they would hang out together. Plus, when they felt like it, they eat out at some nice restaurants, or spars at night until Madara ends up fucking Tobirama **_(He won’t admit it, but Tobirama loves this a lot. Sex after a spar always the best)_**. But then, does it even count as date? And it wasn’t like they have a favorite place to go.

“I suppose we don’t have a specific place” Madara hummed and replied after a moment, Tobirama nodded as his words. It doesn’t matter where they are, as long as they are together then it is enough. Tobirama really couldn’t understand how some people would make a big deal about go on date.

 

“Who confess first?”

“Me”

“Him”

It wasn’t that strange though, Tobirama has always been a stubborn person, and despite being so smart, the guy is clueless when it comes to feeling, unlike Madara, who knows exactly what he wanted and needed. Although the Uchiha did have a few problems in the beginining for loving his best friend’s brother, and it wasn’t like they have a nice relationship at first, plus, not to forget,they pretty much are enemy at first. But in the end, Madara still confessed his feeling to Tobirama, then gladly made the Senju became his. After all, Uchiha and Senju no longer at each other’s throat now, why would he hold back his feeling?

Still, it was hilarious, because Tobirama run away and avoid Madara after that, while the Uchiha didn’t show any sign of giving up and just kept on chasing the Senju. Madara knew Tobirama has feeling for him too, and even if the Senju didn’t, he still won’t give up on him. The run and chase came to an end when Hashirama and Izuna had enough, they pretty much block the two together in a room and used seal to lock down the area for 24 hours. Turned out, that was their best idea, because after that, Tobirama accepted his feeling and decided to go out with Madara. While they aren’t the best couple as the two would fight and argue here and there, but they always try their best to understand each other, to make up afterwards. They treasure their relationship and care too much for their partner to break up just because of some stupid fight.

 

“Right... I suppose we can move onto the next question” Just as Katsuya opened the paper for the next question, all of sudden, the light turned off, seem like they are having a black-out right now. And without it, there was nothing they could do. “Well... seeing we have some trouble right now, I suppose we can take a small break until the light come back then.”

Perhaps it was unfortunately for the show and the audience, but for Madara, it was the best thing ever. After all, the Uchiha doubt he could control himself anymore, so he quickly created a clone with Kage Bushin, to alert him if the electric come back and he would return to this damn show just for the mission’s sake. After that, Madara held Tobirama closed to himself and shunshin both of them back to their hotel’s room. Maybe they couldn’t go all the way, but a little fun could still satisfy his need anyway. And he could do something to punish Tobirama as well, until the show completely over.

 

Just as Madara shunshin both of them away from the show, Tobirama couldn’t help but shivered. Somehow, he has a feeling he is going to regret teasing the Uchiha too much just now. Though, Tobirama knew Madara won’t harm him, and if he feels uncomfortable, the Uchiha will stop for his sake. So in the end, he decides to go along with it and enjoys whatever going to happen next. He trusts him, just as Madara trust him, their love have been strong and grow more with each day passed, thus... lets the fun begin.

.

.

.

And Cut!

 

**End Chapter 1**

 

 

 


	2. Tobirama's punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you hate someone, then love them and spoil them with everything you have... Then, you can simply stand there and watch they destroy themselves...  
> If you love someone, then love them and spoil them with everything you have... Use your love to cripple their wings, so they could never fly away from you..."  
> ______________  
> Warning: This chapter contain some sexual material (No smut ~ Only kiss and touch a little)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I accept questions so if you have a question for MadaTobi, comment. If it is fun enough and can put those two in such embarrassing situation, I will accept and write their reactions *Grins*  
> Also, this is kind of a series, with each fanfic a different couple, but I only write it if it relate to Tobirama (because I love the guy so much xD)  
> Again, English isn't my first language. So if anyone willing to be my beta, it will be very wonderful.  
> Enjoy yourself, everyone ~

 

Honestly, Tobirama wasn't sure if followed Madara back to their hotel room is a good or bad idea, because although he knew the Uchiha wasn't going to let him escape from his punishment for teasing him, Tobirama clearly didn't expect something like **_that_**.

The moment Madara shunshin both of them away from the show, the black-hair male had pinned his younger lover against the wall, hands gripped on Tobirama's wrist and pressed it firmly on the wall, right next to Tobirama's head. It happened so fast **_(damn Madara and his Sharingan)_** and the Senju could only parted his lips for a silent **_"What"_** before his lips was sealed by the Uchiha's lips. Rough and completely dominate against him, tongue slid deep inside his mouth, explored and memorized inch by inch, Tobirama couldn't help but felt so helpless against such kiss, knees became weak yet there was nothing he could do. Whimpered and moaned into the kiss, he cursed Madara for his skill but he knew he loved it.

Meanwhile, the sound from Tobirama only made the Uchiha become more enthusiastic and eager. He wrapped his tongue around the Senju's tongue, coated it with his saliva, invited it for such heat and entertainment 'dance', which he knew will make his lover even weaker and melt under his touch. That's right, Tobirama should have expected this when he started to tease Madara, but then again, it wasn't like they are new to this. Throughout the years, they have already kissed and made love together plenty times. It was a miracle that Tobirama was still so tight and sensitive to his touch, the Uchiha had no idea how and why, but no one can deny the fact no matter how many times he fucked Tobirama, the male always remain as tight as the first time they made love **_(It could be a pain in the ass because he needed to prepare Tobirama carefully, but Madara had to admit it felt amazing....)_**. Madara could say he is addicted to Tobirama, not just his body but his personality and his knowledges as well, just like how Tobirama addicted to Madara, from his skill **_(on bed and battle field)_** , his charka, to his everything. Yes, they are like Yin and Yang, attracted each other and not even death can apart them.

 

The kiss went on and on, deeper and harder, as if Madara wanted to take every damn breath away from Tobirama and it was so fucking embarrassing when said Senju realized he is hard just from a kiss like that. But goddamn it, the bastard just so good at this and he blamed his body for being so sensitive when it comes to Madara. Tobirama couldn't really explain it, he was fine when other people touch him **_(well, not in the way Madara does)_** yet when the Uchiha touches him, his body become so fucking sensitive... This was one of those reasons why Tobirama has a hard time doing his work whenever Madara is around, sure the man focus on his own work as well, but that didn't mean Madara won't tease him here and there. Sometimes, Tobirama just want to drown him in the damn fishpond.

 

The Uchiha soon broke the kiss because it wasn't like they have a lot of time, especial when the show could resume any moment as long as the electric is back. Black eyes looked at red orbs with dangerous and Tobirama felt his member became harder at that, god, he knew it is wrong, but after dating the Uchiha, he had found out he kind of love being submissive to Madara, especial when the man pinned him down and ravished him, made him beg and whimper under his touch. Tobirama will never admit those things because of his pride, but they both understand how much Tobirama loves it and Madara also loves overpowering the proud Senju. Thus, one could say they have such wonderful relationship. Right now though, Madara going to have his way with him. He needed to punish him for what Tobirama had done just now, to tease the Uchiha like that, perhaps his lover needs to be reminded what will happen when he provoved Madara. But then again, this was some kind of game for them, so really, no matter what, Tobirama will just try it again anyway. It didn't matter, they love it, so why bother to care when they can use their moment to satisfy their need? Still, the Uchiha was pondering between his choice, while he would love to see Tobirama on his knees and sucks on his length, Madara also want to make Tobirama feels good as well **_(Because love isn't just about himself but about both of them and Madara wanted to make sure Tobirama will be happy as well as receives what he deserves)_**

 

 ** _‘So’_** The Uchiha thought to himself **_‘Seem like we won’t get to go all the way, such a pity’_**

At the same time, Tobirama, who just caught up with his breath, but his lips still red and swollen due to their kiss, it wasn’t like he minds though. Honestly, that wasn’t enough, Tobirama wanted more and Madara was taking too long! Narrowed his eyes in dangerous, he knew with his hands pinned against the wall like that, he could only use his legs **_(They both knew Tobirama could easily yank his wrist away from Madara’s hands, still, the Senju didn’t want to do that)_**. With that in his mind, Tobirama wrapped one of his legs around Madara’s hips and brought him closer just to grind their crotch together, that was enough to bring the Uchiha out of his thought. Smirked at Madara, Tobirama heard himself almost purred out those words.

 

“If you aren’t doing something soon, I will go find someone who could actually give me what I want.”

And Madara growled. The mere thought was enough to set him on alert. **_Mine_**. Madara thought. Tobirama was his and like hell Madara would allow anyone to touch him, to see just how beautiful Tobirama is.

“You really shouldn’t have said that...”

The Uchiha looked at his lover, sharingan already actives and was spinning wildly. **_Fuck_**. Tobirama thought as he saw Madara’s eyes, wondered if anyone ever told the man just how turn on it could be? Beautiful and deadly, yet at the same, it made Tobirama shivered in pleasure. Ah, screw it all. Throughout the year, he had already aware just how much he loved this man and there was no going back. Just like the Uchiha, one they have made their choice, there was no turning back. Moment like this, his pride wasn’t something important **_(Well, somewhat, Tobirama didn’t want to ruin their moment because of his pride, alright?)_**

 

It wasn’t long before the two went back to kissing and touching each other. Clothes became a mess as they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves, they wished to tangle their body together, to melt into one, but they aware just how little time they have. Still, to turn on to stop themselves now, they have their tongues stroked and slid against each other. Saliva dripped down to Tobirama’s chin, with arms that have-been-free wrapped around Madara, he gripped on the male’s black hair, tugged on it, demand for more and it wasn’t like Madara could disobey such request. The Uchiha kissed him rougher, hands caressed his younger lover’s amazing body, although there was scars **_(from all the fights in the past)_** , Madara still paid no mind to it, after all, those scars just made Tobirama even more gorgeous in his eyes, plus, those scars actually quite sensitive.

His hands soon moved down the Senju’s ass and squeezed it hard through his pants, made Tobirama gasped into the kiss, but it was muted due by Madara. The Senju squirmed and narrowed his eyes at his lover, beautiful red orbs sudden became so dangerous and before Madara could do something **_(Because let's admit it, the Uchiha was too focused on kissing his lover and groping those fine ass)_** , one of Tobirama’s hands moved down, trailed across his chest and went lower. Then all of sudden, said hand sneaked under Madara’s pants and grabbed on his prideful length – which have already hard as fuck, just like Tobirama’s length. The touch made Madara shivered, but two could play that game. Smirked into the kiss, Madara started to return the favor. ( ** _Such miracle, they were both amazing with how long they have kissed, but both of them love it too much to break the damn kiss, especial when it felt so good.... Tobirama just loved kissing Madara so much, and Madara loved touching and feeling his lover everywhere)_**

 

Just as Tobirama used his hands **_(yes, he had decided to use both of his hands now)_** to stroke and rub their member together, Madara had his arms around Tobirama’s hips, to keep them close to each other and to cup that perfect ass **_(And Madara glad it was all his!)_**. But that wouldn’t last long because after the Uchiha helped lower Tobirama’s pants even more, he slid his finger against Tobirama’s entrance, made the Senju stopped his movement.

“You know we don’t have much time, right?”

Tobirama asked as he looked up at his lover. Goddamn it, he really wanted to do it as well, but he didn’t want to take the risk. It would be too embarrassed if people knew about what they are doing right now. Just the mere thought already made his cheek flushed red and that wasn’t helping at all. The sight of Tobirama right now made Madara wanted to throw away all of his control and pin his lover down, to ravish him, to slam deep inside him and made Tobirama scream out his name over again, until the Senju’s voice become hoarse... But he need to control himself, it wasn’t just about their needs, they were on a mission **_(even if said mission is a stupid one)_** and they just couldn’t abandon it like that. Still, understand is one thing, to actually control himself is another thing. Grunted in displeasure, Madara nodded.

“I know, that’s why I won’t put it in. I just want to make you feel good.”

 

Paused a moment at his words, Tobirama thought about it then nodded. He knew Madara could keep his promise, though, it would have been better if they could do it all the way. Sighed, he nodded his head. Once this mission end, Hashirama would pay for it!

“Fine...”

At that, Madara quickly turned Tobirama over while the Senju placed his hands on the wall, cheek still red due to their position and the Uchiha certainly didn’t help when he thrusted his member between Tobirama’s thighs. God. It felt so hot and hard, pressed against his thighs and his own member like that, Tobirama had to bite his lower lip so he wouldn’t moan out just because of this. He really wished he could take it inside him and allow Madara to fill him up completely, but Tobirama knew it was impossible for now. His thought was cut of as he felt hands on his chest and warm lips on his neck. Without any warning, the Uchiha bit down on his lover’s neck, enough to leave a mark and at the same, his fingers brushed pass Tobirama’s nipples. Madara could hear the gasp and whimper from his lover, it only made him became more eager though, wanted to mark him, to make him his.

 

“You’re mine”

Tobirama heard Madara’s whisper and as much as he wanted to deny it **_(because damn it, that damn bastard doesn’t own him)_** , he just couldn’t. With Madara’s lips latched on his neck, sucked and kissed everywhere **_(The Senju cursed his lover for this, he will have to use Genjutsu to hide it later)_** , then there was those skillful fingers, pinched and rolled his nipples between it. Yes, it hurt, but at the same time Tobirama felt pleasure wash through his entire body. He hated how Madara knew his body so well like that, yet, he loved it at the same time. Not to forget, Madara already move his hips, thrusted and stroked his damn member against Tobirama’s inner thighs and his hard length as well.

His mind soon became blank and all Tobirama could think was Madara and Madara alone. This wasn’t something new though, the Senju got used to it, how his body change just because of the Uchiha. Tobirama never think there was one day he would say he couldn’t live without Madara, but then again, he was too proud to admit that. Though, he must admit, sometimes he felt afraid of how much Madara had changed him and he wanted to run away, to escape from all of those feelings. He couldn’t understand it, but he knew Madara wouldn’t let that happen. The Uchiha madly in love with him and Tobirama didn’t know what to do. Although the white-hair male was one the smartest person in the village, when it comes to feeling and emotions, he was helpless.

Sometimes he wanted to reject those feeling, because he was Senju Tobirama, the perfect warrior of Senju Butsuma, to protect his big brother – the Head of Senju, to protect the Senju Clan, to protect Konoha. He wasn’t supposed to feel like this, wasn’t supposed to love someone. Yet, he did. He loved Madara, loved him too much that sometimes it hurt, because he was torn between his duty and his emotions. Just like Madara – who was quite mad, Tobirama was far from perfect. He had his problems. It was ridiculous, to think they would fall for each other. But then again, maybe it was their imperfect souls that draw them together to create something close to perfection...

He didn’t care though. Right now, he had something else to focus on – his lover. Those thoughts could wait, at this moment, he wanted Madara and Madara alone.

 

**_[Mine...]_ **

.

.

.

Minutes passed, Tobirama was a mess and it was all Madara’s fault, but the man didn’t care. He loves this, loves taking control of his lover, loves making him crumble down with pleasure shoot through his body, loves touching and feeling his body... Madara loves everything about Tobirama and sometimes, he just wanted to lock him up. But he knew he wouldn’t able to do it, Hashirama would kill him and it wasn’t like Tobirama would allow him to do that. The Uchiha could never admit it, but he was afraid, afraid that everything was just a dream and when he wakes up, Tobirama was still his enemy. It was pathetic, but Madara just couldn’t help it. He wasn’t sure when did this happened, but he loves him, so fucking love him and would kill for him! So he wanted to bind Tobirama to him, to tie him down, to make sure Tobirama would never able to leave him. As he continued to caress his lover’s skin, to kiss his neck, to torture his nipples – which have become hard and red under his touch, Madara whispered.

“I love you...”

 

The Senju blinked as heard those words, it wasn’t the first time Madara said it but he still surprised as his mind tried to work when the pleasure kept messing with his mind. He knew the hidden meaning behind those words and he understands it all. How could he not when Tobirama was the same? They have lived through war, they have seen their beloved brothers died, they have lost too much and they were afraid. Afraid this peace was just a dream, afraid that they would lose their lover, afraid that they couldn’t protect their precious **_(just like before, because they were too young and weak...)_**. But there was nothing Tobirama could do to ease the fear, he could only stay by his lover’s side, to show him that he wasn’t going to leave, just as Madara’s existence push away Tobirama’s nightmare. Sure they still have their brothers, the last piece of their family, but it wasn’t the same. They couldn’t burden anyone with their troubles...

“Madara....” Tobirama muttered between gasp and soft moan. Despite everything, Madara was still touching him everywhere and the pleasure made he all dazed. Damn it, the Senju really wanted to know just how the bastard could still touch him in such state **_(It wasn’t like Madara was alright, he was a mess, just like Tobirama right now. Their mind always work too much...)_** “I... ha-hahh- ... I love you too” It was a small whisper because Tobirama wasn’t one to express his emotions, this was the best he could do and for Madara’s sake, he was willing to do that.

 

That was everything Madara wanted to hear at this moment though, his hands left Tobirama’s abused nipples and traveled lower, grabbed on his hard length, the thing already dripped with precum right now. The Uchiha didn’t waste his time anymore, he stroked Tobirama’s member with one hand, used the other to grip on his lover’s hips as he moved faster against Tobirama’s thighs, knew it would hurt the male, but they could heal it later, right now, they needed to finish this fast. It didn’t take long before Tobirama saw white as he reached his climax, he stood no chance under his lover’s touch. Even if Madara didn’t thrust inside him, this was enough to drown the Senju in pleasure. Honestly, some of those night, Tobirama actually lost count of how many times Madara makes him cums. He could felt his knees became weak but before he could fall, Madara was there to help him as the man have used both of his hands to grip on Tobirama’s hips and held him in place. This was far from the end though, because his lover still haven’t cums yet. The thrust became uncomfortable but Tobirama knew he needed to endure it, after all, it wouldn’t take that long.

Truth to his words, a few more thrusts, as the Senju made sure to press his thighs together so the Uchiha could feel good, Madara reached his climax as well, but he didn’t cums on Tobirama’s thighs. Instead, right at that moment, he pulled away and pressed the tips of his rod against his lover’s entrance, used his hands to give it a few more strokes before he cums right there. The white-hair male couldn’t hold back and gave out a loud moan as he felt the hot and thick semen got all over his ass and his entrance, he swore some may even get inside his entrance as Madara’s member was pressing against their. Cheek flushed red, Tobirama turned over to glare at Madara and if it wasn’t because they didn’t have enough time, Madara would have pinned Tobirama to go all the way. It was so fucking temping! The way Tobirama looked at him, it was enough to make the Uchiha get another hard on. Luckily, he controlled himself.

 

Too bad no one going to know about this. Right now though, they would need to clean themselves and return to the show, before someone noticed they have disappeared for a while. Smirked at his beautiful lover, Madara turned the male over and kissed the corner of his lips.

“Promise I will fill you up and fuck you so hard that you couldn’t walk for days”

If possible, Tobirama’s cheek became even redder at that and Madara had to hold back his laughter, or his lover may drown him with one of his Suiton Jutsu.

“Bastard!”

Tobirama snarled at Madara, really, he wondered why he even loves him that much. But then, it wasn’t like he hated the idea. Rolled his eyes, Tobirama went to the washroom to fix himself, some of Madara’s cums did get inside him and he wasn’t going to return to the show with it inside him. Unfortunately for Tobirama, this was only the beginning of his punishment...

 

**Until the next time.**

**End chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wonder what will happen if Madara and Tobirama are invited to a show as their special guest? And it isn't just some normal show but the OTP Show, where Madara and Tobirama have to answer all those strange questions, questions from their fangirls and fanboys, about their relationship xD Don't you think it will be fun to watch their reactions?  
> Warning: No Beta, English is not my First Language.  
> Warning 2: Smut at the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, all the questions are up now, which leave us with only one more chapter - the smut one *laughs nervously* I will try my best alright?   
> Again, English isn't my first language. So if anyone willing to be my beta, it will be very wonderful.  
> Enjoy yourself, everyone ~

 

The moment the two came back, it only took a few seconds before the light went back as well, just their luck and Madara couldn't help but looking all smugly at Tobirama.

**"See, I told you we won't be late."**

He whispered next to his lover's ear but the Senju barely reacted, instead, Tobirama looked away, sudden acted all stubbornly which made Madara narrowed his eyes. If his lover wanted to play this game then who he is to reject him? His hand reacted into his pocket and as he pressed something, Tobirama's body sudden jolted up in surprise. The Uchiha watched his lover in satisfaction as Tobirama's lips tremble and a lovely redness spread across his face, with little choice, Tobirama leaned against Madara, gripped on his shirt with shaking fingers. Eventually, the Senju looked up, sent Madara such heat-glare, but in the Uchiha's view, it is as if Tobirama is inviting Madara to come and ravish him.

 

**"Now now... I know you want it and trust me, I want it as well, but we have to continue our mission, yes?"**

His dark chuckle sent shivers down to Tobirama's back, the Senju knew he shouldn't have teased his lover like that. Because, fuck, this damn bastard Uchiha is a pervert and always know how to drive him mad. Tobirama regretted his actions, but it is too late right now, he could only tries and endures this until they can go back to their room.

 **"I hate you..."** Tobirama muttered as he tried to sit up probably but still leaning against Madara. **"And I love you too, darling."**

 

Their moment was cut short as once again, after checking all of their devices, Katsuya returned to her seats to continue the show again. Of course this also meant all the audience have returned. While Madara wanted to tease his lover, to teacg him a lesson, he still a possessive bastard, like hell he would allow those people to see just how beautiful and sexy Tobirama is, beside, if he pushes it so far, Tobirama may end up getting angry plus with both Hashirama as well as Mito on his lover's side, things could end up quite badly for him. With this in mind, Madara switched the control to the low mode, knew that it will torture Tobirama because it couldn't satisfy his needs but at the same time the Senju will able to control his emotions so no one will notice. Honestly, Tobirama wished he could strangle Madara right now. He understands it was his fault for provoking the man but isn't this a little too much? He didn't ask for a fucking toy inside him, or the fact it is pressing against his prostate and vibrating under Madara's control. It kept moving from minimum to maximum power which drove the Senju mad. Before, he would never think of something like this, but right now, he actually just want to drop the fucking mission and pinning Madara on a damn bed. He knew they haven't been together for a while due to all the missions and the facts they have their own matters, truth they still meet each other at night, most of the time they just held each other and sleep. Now, after everything they did, especial with this damn toy inside him, Tobirama's patient and self-control is going thin, the fact he could smell Madara's scent so close to him like this didn't help at all. Sighed in frustrated, Tobirama sent another glare at Madara yet the man only chuckled and it made the Senju pursed his lips **_(though he wouldn't admit he is pouting)_**. Only when Madara whispered next to his ear, promise he will finish what they start once the interview end did Tobirama relax a little as he gave a small nod. 

 **"Fine..."** He muttered. Just then, Katsuya finally spoke up.

 

**"Hello everyone and welcome back to the show! I'm pleased to tell you that we are ready for our interview to continue. But due to the black out just now, we have something to announce. As it is our fault for not prepare for such accident, we have decided to send out a gift as our apologize."**

At this, Tobirama looked at Katsuya and frowned, this wasn't in the deal, he demanded an explanation, or they have to pay more **_(hey, Tobirama isn't a greedy guy, it is for Konoha, Tobirama won't let anyone take advantage of him nor Konoha, and he will make sure Konoha can develop as best as it could)._** Unfortunately, Katsuya just ignored him and continued, while Madara lifted his eyebrow up, slightly curious and amuse, beside him, Tobirama knew even if he protests, nothing will change, so he only sighed, focus on the interviewer as well. When life gives you lemon, better make it into lemonade, that and the fact the small little egg inside him has started to vibrate again, even if only barely, it already enough to make the Senju feels rather uncomfortable and wants to stay quite to control himself. His hips swiped slightly as he pinched Madara in secret, the Uchiha should glad Tobirama wasn't allow to bring any weapon into this place, because if he did, prepare to be poked with a sharp kunai.

 

 **"We have decided to use some questions we received from our audiences, well then, let's begin with the first one, yes?"** Katsuya grinned at her vic-- ah no, her guests and opened the first letter.

**"Our next question is from an anonymous person from Uzushiogakure. How much do you like your partner?"**

 

Blinked - this was Tobirama only reaction upon hearing that, just how much does he like Madara? How should he even describe it in words? For someone quite smart and can insult someone with plenty different way, out of words is a rare thing, yet, it is happening right now. Because truth that he loves Madara a lot and he knows Madara loves him as well, they aren't some cheesy romance lover, they prefer actions to words so it can be quite hard for them to use words to express their feeling. Sighed, as Tobirama frowned and tried to think of something to say, Madara has already found his answer. Just like Tobirama, there was no word Madara could use to describe his love, but, he supposed if he must use a sentence to show Tobirama and the world just how much he loves his Senju, well...

 

**"I'm willing to take the Senju name when we marry."**

Tobirama looked at him with widen eyes because everyone known just how prideful the Uchiha are, how they never take someone else's last name, even when the woman in the clan marry an outsider, the man will be adopted by the Uchiha, thus, accept the Uchiha last name. To hear something like that from the most prideful Uchiha ever, Tobirama's mind just go blank. Although they have been dating for many years and about to married by now, the Senju never expect this would come from Madara's lips, so he sat there, eyes widen, unable to look away. Honestly, it wasn't just Tobirama, everyone else was gasping, too shock for this sudden news while Madara narrowed his eyes dangerously. He knew this would be their reactions, but how could they be so surprise? After many things Tobirama has done for him, Madara knows his lover deserve this. The Elders won't be happy, but Madara has never cared before, why should he start caring now?

 

**"And you. How much do you love me, Tobirama?"**

The Uchiha asked, hand moved up to cupped his lover's shocked cheek. Right now, the world was lost to them, all they could see was each other, even the toy couldn't bother Tobirama right now **_(actually, Madara turns it off, such moment shouldn't be ruined by that thing)_**. Facing that question, beautiful red orbs gazed back into dark coral eyes and Tobirama found himself melting into those eyes. He has always known the Uchiha is a clan of love, it is due to this that they can easy become crazy... They love and care too much, thus, when everything was gone, they just... Broken. Closed his eyes to inhaled, Tobirama once again opened his eyes, the lovely shade of red **_(he has no idea why Madara loves it so much... Compare to the Senju, Tobirama is quite different, no doubt he will become the white sheep of the clan if it wasn't because of his status and his hardworking)_**. Grabbed on Madara's hair, Tobirama sudden pulled him closer, whispered something next to ear, something that only the two of them could hear as they ignored the squeal from the audiences while it was Madara's turn to become surprise.

 

**"Even when the whole world turns its back to you, even when no one trust you and everyone betrayed your trust, I will still stand by your side and turn my back against the world just for you. It doesn't matter what happen to the rest of the world, as long as we are together then it is enough."**

Tobirama never imagine he would one day said something like that because everyone known the Senju is willing to die for his Clan, for Konoha, but if Madara can throw away his pride and puts Tobirama before his Clan, then won't it be unfair if Tobirama can't do the same, yes? Without him, Konoha and the Senju still able to strong. Without Tobirama, the Will of Fire still burn so bright. But without him, Madara will surely break and went mad, then why should he hesitate? A human's life is short, especial shinobi like him, hunted by their enemies, no one know when will they fall, so why wasting time worry too much when they can grab their chance to be happy? The couple stared at each other, Madara's hand moved to caress Tobirama's cheek and Tobirama smiles softly at his lover, a smile that filled with love, it is Madara who taught it to him. The world just doesn't matter right now, but too bad for them, their moment ended there because Katsuya decided to clear her throat, made Tobirama snapped out of his daze before quickly separated from Madara, cheek heated up in embarrassed. How could he forgot they are doing a mission right now? Meanwhile, it was Madara's turn to glare at Katsuya, which in return, she stuck her tongue at him.Hmp! Such an unfair game since she can't hear what Tobirama said just now, but since she still values her life, she won't force him to say it, it didn't mean she can't have her revenge though. 

.

.

 **"Right... Next question"** She pulled out the second letter, rolled her eyes, hoped it will be something interest. **"Lets say you two have a date, and after an hour waiting, your partner still haven't shown up, what will you do?"**

As the interview went on, the atmosphere return to normal, but both Madara and Tobirama sent each other a look, which meant they will continue this later, when they are alone. With this, Madara also decided it was to time to continue his teasing by turned on the vibrator again, successes making Tobirama's body to react against his body. Ah, he glad he used a Genjutsu on Tobirama with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Madara could never allow anyone else to see how sexy Tobirama can become, this is his Senju, Tobirama belongs to him and only him! **_(As for the eyes, well, he swapped eyes with Izuna, it has proven to be a good idea seeing both of them survive, even stronger than before)_**. But, back to the show, Madara hummed softly as his hand secretly moved behind Tobirama, caressed his ass and Tobirama bit down on his lower lip, made it looked like a damn accident when he stomped on Madara's legs. 

 

 ** _'Bastard! Keep your hands to you'_** Tobirama communicated with Madara through his eyes. **_'Sorry dear, you're just sexy for me.'_** Narrowed his eyes at Madara, the white-hair male turned his gaze at Katsuya.

 **"He is always on time, but if one day he is late, I won't waste an hour waiting for nothing."** Tobirama replied, they are shinobi, did the fact they are shinobi even ring any bells? Don't forget this Senju here is a sensor, he could always locate where Madara is and goes over there to ask what's wrong. But his lover has never late before so this question actually quite useless, if Katsuya can read mind, she will agree with him in a heart beat.

 **"Hm... I probably go search for him, knowing my lover, he probably locks himself in his library, his lab or his office, explain why he would forget to check the time."** Madara shrugged, sometimes it happened and his lover just lost track of time, but like Tobirama, he wouldn't waste an hour to wait, he can always create Shadow Clones to search for him.

.

.

 **"Uh huh... Next one then."** With a sigh, she continued **"Which part of your partner's body you like the most?"**

 **"Everything but his eyes and neck are the best."** Madara answered right away without missing a beat and Tobirama just looked at him with this blank face to hide his embarrassed, which in return, the Uchiha shrugged, pulled Tobirama closer, kissed down on his neck. **"It looks so sexy, you can't blame me, and your eyes... so wonderful, especial when you are crying or have this dazing looks as I drive you mad."** Of course those words was barely a whisper, Madara didn't want to sleep on the couch, no thanks! As for Tobirama... Well, Tobirama just doesn't know what to do with this damn pervert. How can he talks so casually like that, he pushed Madara's face away, inhaled, tried to control himself but the moment he tried to move away, the toy inside him suddenly vibration stronger, it made he gasped, a small moan escaped his lips. Lucky for him, Katsuya didn't get what it was and looked at him in worry.

 

 **"Are you alright, Tobirama?"** She asked in concerned, now that she thinks about it, Tobirama's face seem rather red as well, is he having a fever? If so they may stop the show and continues it on the next day. But, the Senju shook his head, tried to act tough, it didn't ease her worry though.

 

 **"I'm alright. Continues the show."** He paused for a moment, tried to control his breath, ignored his hard length inside his pants, the tip already dripping precums and he knew if Madara continues teasing him like that, he probably will cums soon... He never able control himself when Madara is that close **_(well, if this is a serious mission, it will be different)._** He knew he really shouldn't spoil Madara this much, but it just, Tobirama has never in a relationship before, so he wanted to give Madara everything, wanted to make his Uchiha happy, to satisfy him even if it hurt him... Yes, Tobirama is a smart guy, but when it comes to feeling and relationship, he just a clueless idiot who tries his best to make his lover happy. He is hopeless, he knew, but it doesn't matter, Madara is his everything and he knows that to Madara, he is the same, Madara’s everything.

 

 **"If you said so..."** Katsuya said, still unsure but Tobirama is so stubborn, and she knows once he has decided, nothing can change his mind. Nodded at her word, Tobirama moved his hand behind Madara's back, suddenly gripped on his hair real hard to tug on it, show him his discomfort before answered.

 

 **"His eyes. While the Sharingan is a dangerous tool, no one can't deny how breath-taking it looks."** If Tobirama knew Madara will use this as an advantage, he would never answer it honestly, unfortunately, he didn't know... As for how Madara going to use this against Tobirama, that would be for the future story, right now, it is a secret. Upon receiving Tobirama's grip on his hair, Madara finally examined his lover and realized the way Tobirama's body is reacting, he could see his lover is trying so hard to hold back his moans, to control himself, it actually made Madara feels guilty, maybe he shouldn't push him so much like that? It was meant to be a small punishment for Tobirama, but really, Madara loves him too much to hurt him or force him. He understood that his Senju also missed him, longed to be closed to him, this probably torture to him. Yes, no one could deny Madara's intelligent but the man could be quite stupid sometimes as well, right now. No matter what, they are still on a mission and in front so many people, he should never do something like this. His arrogant made he does stupid things again, but even, that was no excuse. The Uchiha took a deep breath, no one is perfect, and he too, just another human so it is normal for him to make mistake. But he will never forget this mistake, Tobirama is to be loved, to be treasured, not treat in such way. Shook his head, Madara wasted no more time as he stopped the toy inside Tobirama and gently pulled Tobirama over, so his lover could lean against his shoulder to rest for a little after enduring all of that.

 

 **"I'm sorry."** He whispered to Tobirama, who sighed in relief as his torture finally end, he still wants to hit Madara for pulling something like that, he knew both of them have their wrongs here so it wasn't like he could get angry. **"Is alright..."** Tobirama mumbled, allowed the hands to link together as he relaxed beside him, his crotch still felt uncomfortable, he could handle it and the moment this mission end, they could finish what they start. He can wait...

.

.

Meanwhile,... Katsuya and the audiences were thrown to the side all confuse, they had no idea what is happening, they could only stared at the lovely dovely couple. Did they somehow fight then made up right in front of everyone? No one knew, in the end, Katsuya has to be the one who break the mood again by pulling the next question and asked them.

 **"Erhm... I have no idea what just happen, let's move on? Do you still want to meet and fall in love again in your next life?"** She observed the couple in front of her, somehowhas the feeling she has missed something really important, but really, it wasn't her fault... They are being secretive. Pouted childishly, she waited for their answers as she wondered to herself, she hates unanswered questions, unfortunately for her, this probably will forever a mystery.

 **"Yes."** Madara and Tobirama replied without any hesitation, really, after all those things, they could never dream of someone else. Sure they don't believe in the next life, but if it really exists, they still wish to meet, to fall in love again and again. The two sent their partner this understanding look and squeezed their hand harder. Yes, they would never ask for someone beside their lover, Madara/Tobirama is his whole world...

.

.

 **"Well, that was fast..."** Katsuya scratched her cheek and held out the next question, this time she lifted her eyebrow in surprise before grinned at them like the Cheshire Cat in Wonderland, it made the two sudden have this urge to kick her face, but they didn't. **"Fufufu... When and where did you two first have sex? What is on your mind at that time?"**

None of them expected this kind of questions, and they just... flustered, well, mostly Tobirama as the Senju still not use to such straight forward question, this made him slightly unease, as for Madara, he merely glanced at Katsuya with his Sharingan actives, as if he is ready to burn down her right now for that questions. Noticed this, she quickly held her hand up, tried to defense herself. **"Hey hey, it is not from me, beside, you can't skip any questions, it is the rule."**

At this, the Uchiha male narrowed his eyes dangerous and looked to his lover, for a silent question to see if they should continued. They can just drop this damn mission then go back to Konoha, Hashirama can go to hell for this and Madara will make sure the elder Senju regret his action once they returned to Konoha, he knew Mito has a soft spot for Tobirama, he is going to use it against Hashirama! In the end, his lover nodded and Madara looked back at Katsuya, since this rather sensitive he decided to answer for both of them.

 

 **"In my bedroom, after a month since we first going out. As for what is in my mind? Well, Tobirama is the only person worth my attention at that moment."** The Uchiha replied in an unfriendly tone, his patient really going thin, unlike Tobirama, he barely cared about this mission, he only wished to make the world known Tobirama is his and if this damn mission somehow disturb his beloved Senju, he will drag Tobirama away right again. Hn! Damn right, Madara is protectively as fuck.

**"Same answer, I only focus on Madara that whole time."**

Tobirama answered truthfully, but he too, wanted to end this as fast as possible, it started to get out of control, which he doesn't like at all. Yes, he barely cared about this and he only accepted it because Hashirama wanted them to, but, since they have gotten this far, he supposed they can try to finish it as well.

.

.

**"Next one... Another sexual question. Where is your partner's most sensitive spot?"**

**"... What?"** Madara growled, Sharingan changed into Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. **"Who send this? Do they have death wish?"** Congratulation, a wild and mad Madara has appeared! Katsuya gulped in fear as she decided to break the rule to skip this question right away, the audience won't mind, right? They are facing two of the most dangerous shinobi here and they still value their life a lot... Beside him, Tobirama coughed into his knuckle before pulled Madara closer, stroked his wild black hair gentle as if trying to calm the man down. It wouldn't be good if they kill someone here, after all, this mission forbidden that action. His eyes glanced at Katsuya and the woman quickly understood his silent words.

 

 **"Ah yes. Next one next one! Where do you want to try and have sex at?"** She said quickly, still nervous after witness that dangerous doujutsu. Sobbed, she still wants to stay alive, alright? Whoever send that question better run away because if she ever found out, she will bury them alive.

 **"Hn!"** Somewhat calm down but still jealous, Madara pulled Tobirama on his lap, ignored his lover's protest and the awed from those people. This Senju belonged to his, whoever wanted a Senju should go find some single one and leave his lover alone! **"Anywhere is fine as long as we have our privacy."** Still, Madara answered the damn question, nuzzled his face against Tobirama's neck, nipped on his skin, wanted to leave a few marks over there to prove that Tobirama is his. Shivered under Madara's action but said Senju didn't push him away, he only stroked his hair like treating a big cat, shook his head in amusement.

**"I prefer to do it in our room more, so I don't wish to try it somewhere else."**

.

.

**"Um... What do you think about 'If you can't have their heart, at least make their body become yours'?"**

**"You know, Tobirama? I think who ever asked this deserve to visit our Intelligence Division. Such action is frowned upon."** Madara stated, at the same time, Tobirama nodded his head in agreement, without the damn toy to bother him, Tobirama was back to his usual self, calm, collected and sternly, so he sent Katsuya this cold gaze, which made the woman sudden felt like damn prey. Shit. Did she enjoy herself too much and forget just who is sitting in front of her? Quickly clear her mind, she forced a smile on her face then glanced at the next paper in her hands. **[Are you interest in BDSM?]** It wrote, upon seeing this, she simply squeezed it into a small ball before threw it away. Yes, she is curious as well, but her life is more important, with that, she opened the next one and relaxed herself a little as it actually better than the previous.

.

.

**"This one is a direct question to you, Madara. Have Tobirama ever try to seduce you? And if yes, how did you react?"**

Lifted an eyebrow as he received such question, he shrugged, decided there was no harm in this one, except the face Tobirama is trying to warn him to keep it as little information as possible. **"Yes he did, I enjoy it a lot and of course I won't pass such chance, only an idiot would do that, now next one."**

Madara will never let them know how sexy Tobirama was, how straight forward his lover acted that time. Ah, he could never forget the way Tobirama moved on top of him, tried to please him by lifting his hips up and down, how Tobirama whimpers and mewls while riding his hard length. Fuck, just thought of it already enough to give him a turn on, but he needed to be patient, they will have all the time to themselves the moment this damn mission end. The fact Tobirama is sitting on his lap didn't help at all, but at least no one will notice his hard on at his crotch, although after a moment he changed his mind. It definitely didn't help because his lover once again tease him, probably for revenge due to the damn toy still inside Tobirama. To explain it, well, Tobirama is moving his hips on purpose and it rubbed against his crotch every damn second. One of his arm wrapped around said person to keep him stay still as he glanced at Katsuya. At the same time, Tobirama only smirked and gave Madara this damn smug looked. They loved to tease each other, but unlike Madara, Tobirama knows when to stop.

**"I said, go on."**

.

.

 **"Ah yes..."** She jumped on her seat, she was so focus on those two and forgot her job just now.  **"You're lucky, this is our last question!"** At this, both Madara and Tobirama perked up, knew that they about to be free from this hell, which also mean t hey could go back to their hotel room for... Cough cough, lets continues, shall we? **"Ahem, please tell your partner something that you have always wanted to say"**

Of all things, they hardly expect this, but they still reacted in time then glanced at each other, something they wanted to tell their lover? At this, Madara decided to have the first go because yes, there is something he has always wanted to tell him. So he carried Tobirama up and seated him beside him, then got up just to knelt down with one leg, never look away from Tobirama. Madara's face was so serious and Tobirama couldn't look away, he knew Madara must have something to tell him so he held his breath as his lover parted his lips.

 

**"Listen, Tobirama. There was no one that have never committed a crime, no one completely pure, no one completely a good person both in and outside....**

**So, give me your most ugly side, show me your darkness, show me everything. On the moment you feel like dying, like everything inside you are breaking, like you are nothing but a pathetic person, all fucked up... Remember, I will always be there for you. Even if you die, I will still there for you and your soul should belong to me. From this moment and so on, no matter if it is fate, destiny or Death, nothing could separate us...**

**Trust me and... Will you married me?"**

 

Truth they planned to married soon, they even announced it during the interview, but Madara wanted to ask him again, so everyone could watch and see how serious he is, this will allow them to know this beautiful Senju already taken! As Madara finished his speech, Tobirama sat there, freeze up as those words sunk in, he just couldn't form any word. Just in one day, his lover managed to make him speechless twice, yet Tobirama couldn't even get angry at him. After a moment, as everyone watched them and unable to make any sound, Tobirama sudden held on Madara’s hand, gave him this breath-taking smile, something Madara wished no one would see except himself but too late now.

 

 **"It is my turn, isn't it?"** He gave a low chuckle before continued.

**"With my soul, I swear to always stay by your side. With my heart, I swear to love you for eternal... Even death cannot apart us."**

 

A smile bloomed on the Uchiha's face as he listened to Tobirama's words, he knew the Senju was never one with romance words so this was enough for him. Leaned forward, he pressed his lips against Tobirama's lips, as if to seal their destiny and fate together, again and again, no matter who they are, no matter where they are, as long as they reincarnate, they will meet, will fall in love over again. This was their promised, forever and ever... With their arms wrapped around each other, before anyone could break out of their daze due to what was happening, the pair disappeared. After all, the mission already end, why should they continue to stay here when they could return to their hotel to finish their business?

 

Only when they left that Katsuya and the audience realized what just happening and screaming as loud as they could, furious because they couldn't watch more than that but at the same time they are happy for their OTP...

As for Madara and Tobirama, what are they doing right now? Hush~ Until the very next time.

 

**End chapter 3.**

 


End file.
